


Eternity Engine

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Gen, The Homestuck Epilogues, dialogue with stage directions, it's all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: Homestuck epilogue reaction. Thought/emotion dump. Aradia and Sollux discuss canon, fanfic, and personhood as they part at the end of the epilogue.





	Eternity Engine

“Come on, Sollux! I think we’ll get left behind if we don’t go see what she’s doing.”

“No, fuck this. I’m staying behind.”

_Aradia blinks._ “Oh...why? Don’t you want to be where all the action is?”

_Sollux sighs dramatically._ “Alright, I suck at explaining, but let me try to explain.

Inside each person, there’s an engine that burns at the core of their being. It’s the furnace that powers their motivation. It’s what allows them to conceive of themselves as someone. It’s what allows them to live with themselves. It’s what allows them to keep on going, despite everything.

Now imagine you could reach in there, and mess with those core components of their being - the mechanisms and processes that make them _them._

Imagine you could make them take actions they would never take. Imagine you could make them say things they would never say. Then imagine that they had to wake up from that dream, and keep on living as themselves.

No, none of that was ever okay, at all.”

_Curiously, Aradia eyes Sollux._ “Never okay? I don’t think you’re being entirely fair.

I think it’s about seeing the different potentials in yourself. Seeing what you could be in different circumstances. It’s not as malicious as all that.”

“Are you blind? Whoever is authoring this story hates us.”

“I think you’re being too harsh!” _Aradia responds cheerfully._

_Sollux gestures at everything._ “This? All this?? I don't understand what the fuck you ever got out of all this, Aradia.”

_Aradia opens her mouth to speak, but it’s a while before she says anything._ “I...want to see everything fall apart. I like seeing the parts everyone is made of. Bringing out the best and bringing out the worst.

But moreso...I think it’s important to step outside of yourself. To try being someone you’re not.”

“And what did that ever get you, really?”


End file.
